Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 3
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 3 - Belinus und Brennius, Elidur, Heli, Lud 1 Danach brach ein heftiger Streit zwischen seinen zwei Söhnen Belinus und Brennius Walisisch ,Beli‘ und ,Bran‘ (Cooper). aus,die beide ehrgeizig waren, Nachfolger für das Königreich zu werden. Der Streit war, welcher von ihnen die Ehre haben sollte, die Krone zu tragen. Nach sehr vielen scharfen Konflikten, die zwischen ihnen, stellten sich die Freunde von beiden dazwischen und brachten sie zu dazu anzuerkennen, dass das Königreich unter folgenden Bedingungen geteilt wurde: das Belinus die Krone der Insel erhalten sollte, mit den Herrschaftsgebieten Loegria, Kambria und Cornwall, da, gemäß der trojanischen Verfassung, ihm als dem Älteren das Recht auf das Erbe zukomme. Und Brennius, da er der Jüngere war, sollte seinem Bruder unterworfen sein und sollte als seinen Anteil Northumberland haben, das sich vom Humber bis nach Caithness ausdehnte. Das Abkommen wurde unter diesen Bedingungen bestätigt. Sie herrschten über das Land fünf Jahre lang in Frieden und Recht. Aber solch ein Status des Wohlstands konnte gegen die Bestrebungen von den Interessengruppen nicht lange bestehen. Weil einige lügnerische Aufwiegler Zugang zu Brennius gewannen und ihn auf folgende Weise zu ihm sprachen: "Welch schwerfälliger Geist hat Besitz über Dich, dass Du die Unterwerfung unter Belinus ertragen kannst, dem Du nach Herkunft und Blut Sie gleich bist. Außer deiner Erfahrung in militärischen Angelegenheiten, die Du in mehreren Kämpfen gewonnen hast, als Du so häufig Cheulphus, den General der Morini, zurückgeschlagen hast bei seinen Einfällen in unser Land und ihn aus Ihrem Königreich vertrieb hast? Sei nicht länger durch einen Vertrag gebunden, der eine Schande für Dich ist. Heirate hingegen die Tochter von Elsingius, den König der Norweger, auf dass Du mit seiner Hilfe deine verlorene Würde wiedererlangen kannst." Der junge Mann, entflammt von diesen und ähnlichen trügerischen Vorschlägen, hörte auf sie und ging nach Norwegen, wo er die Tochter des Königs heiratete, wie seine Schmeichler ihm geraten hatten. 2 Inzwischen war sein Bruder, der darüber informiert wurde, heftig erzürnt, dass es gewagt wurde, ohne seine Erlaubnis so gegen ihn zu handeln. Woraufhin er in Northumberland einmarschierte, dieses Landes und der Städte darin für sich einnahm und mit seinen eigenen Männern besetzte. Brennius, der Nachricht davon erhielt, was sein Bruder getan hatte, stellte eine Flotte auf, um mit einer großen Armee von Norwegern nach Britannien zurückzukehren. Aber während er mit gutem Wind segelte, wurde er von Guichthlac, Thorpe: Ginchtalacus. Walisisch ,Gwychlan‘ (Cooper). König der Daker, oder Dänen. der ihn gejagt hatte, eingeholt. Dieser Prinz war in die junge Dame, die Brennius geheiratet hatte, zutiefst verliebt. Und aus dem schieren Kummer und dem Ärger über den Verlust hatte er eine Flotte aufgestellt, um Brennius auf der ganzen Überfahrt zu jagen. In der Seeschlacht, die sich bei dieser Gelegenheit entwickelte, hatte er das Glück, um das Schiff zu einzunehmen, auf dem sich die Dame befand, und brachte sie in unter seine Begleiter. Doch während des Gefechts kam plötzlich Gegenwind auf, die einen Sturm mit sich brachten und die Schiffe auf verschiedene Küsten zerstreutet: Sodass der König von Dakia, der nach oben und unten getrieben wurde und er erreichte mit der Dame auf einer Fahrt von fünf Tagen Northumberland, mit den grässlichsten Befürchtungen, da sie nicht wussten, in welchem Land sie dieser unvorhersehbare Unglücksfall [sie an Land] geworfen hatte. Als dies den Menschen des Landes zur Kenntnis kam, fingen sie und brachten sie zu Belinus, der an der Meeresküste die Ankunft seines Bruders erwartete. Mit dem Schiff von Guichthlac waren da noch drei andere, von denen eines zur Flotte von Brennius gehörte. Sobald sie dem König erklärt hatten, wer sie waren, war er überglücklich über dieses freudvolle Ereignis. Derweil war er bestrebt, sich an seinem Bruder zu rächen. 3 Einige Tage danach kam Brennius wieder mit seiner Flotte zusammen und kam in Alba an. Und als er Nachricht von der Gefangennahme seiner Frau und der anderen erhielt und dass sein Bruder das Königreich Northumberland in seiner Abwesenheit in Besitz genommen hatte, sandte er seine Botschafter, um die Rückgabe seiner Frau und des Königreichs zu fordern. Und falls er das ablehne, zu erklären, dass er die ganze Insel von Meer zu Meer zerstören und seinen Bruder töten würde, wenn es er zu einem Kampf mit ihm käme. Belinus weigerte sich jedoch entschieden, seine Forderungen zu erfüllen, und indem er die ganze Macht der Insel versammelte, marschierte er in Alba ein, um ihm eine Schlacht zu liefern. Brennius, auf den Rat hin, dass er ein Zurückschlagen zu erwarten hätte und dass sein Bruder auf dem Marsch gegen ihn ist, rückte aus, um ihn in einem Wald genannt Calaterium zu treffen, ihn anzugreifen. Als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld angekommen ward, hat jeder von ihnen seine Männer in mehrere Abteilungen aufgeteilt und, indem sich einander näherten, begann der Kampf. Ein großer Teil des Tages verging damit, weil auf beiden Seiten die tapfersten Männer beteiligt waren. Und viel Blut wurde infolge der Wut vergossen, mit der sie einander begegneten. So groß war das Gemetzel, dass die Verwundeten auf Haufen wie von Mähern abgeschnittenes Korn fielen. Schließlich gewannen die Britannier die Oberhand, die Norweger flohen mit ihren geschlagenen Truppen zu ihren Schiffen. Sie wurden aber von Belinus gejagt und ohne Gnade getötet. Fünfzehntausend Männer fielen im Kampf und es waren nicht eintausend der Restlichen, die unverletzt geflüchtet waren. -Brennius ging unter mit vielen Schwierigkeiten auf ein sicheres Schiff und kam mit Glück an der Küste von Gallien an. Die Restlichen aber, die ihn begleitet hatten, waren gezwungen, überall dort herumzuschleichen [und sich zu verstecken], wohin ihr Missgeschick sie hinführte. 4 Belinus berief nach diesem Sieg einen Rat seiner Edelleute ein, um sich mit ihnen zu beraten, was er mit dem König von Dakia tun sollte, der ihm eine Nachricht aus dem Gefängnis gesandt hatte, das er sich und das Königreich Dakia ihm unterwerfen wolle und auch einen jährlichen Tribut zahlen würde, wenn er Erlaubnis erhielte, mit seiner Herrin fortzugehen. Er erklärte sich ebenfalls bereit, seinen Vertrag mit einem Eid und dem Stellen von Geiseln zu bestätigen. Als dieser Vorschlag den Edelleuten vorgelegt wurde, gaben sie einmütig ihre Zustimmung, dass Belinus dem Guichthlac seine Bitte zu den angebotenen Bedingungen gewähren sollte. Entsprechend gewährte er es und Guichthlac wurde aus dem Gefängnis freigelassen und kehrte mit seiner Herrin nach Dakiazurück. 5 Belinus, der jetzt niemanden mehr im Königreich Britannien fand, der in der Lage war sich gegen ihn zu erheben und der jetzt die ganze Insel vom Meer bis Meer beherrschte, bestätigte die Gesetze, die sein Vater erlassen hatte, und gab Befehl zur geregelten Durchführung der Urteile im ganzen Königreich. Aber vor allem Dinge befahl er, dass die Städte und die Straßen, die zu ihnen führen, die gleichen Friedensprivilegen genießen sollten, das Dunwallo begründet hatte. Doch gab es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu den Straßen, da die sie bestimmenden Begrenzungen nicht bekannt waren. Deshalb forderte der König, um das Gesetz von allen Zweideutigkeiten zu bereinigen, alle Arbeiter der Insel zusammen auf und befahl ihnen, eine Dammstraße aus Stein und Mörtel zu pflastern, der über die Länge ganze Insel vom Meer Cornwalls bis zu den Küsten von Caithness führen sollte und direkt zu den Städten, die daran lagen. Er befahl noch eine andere [Straße] quer durch das Königreich zu bauen, die von Menevia, das am Demetianischen Meer zum Hafen von Hamo und durch die dazwischenliegenden Städte führen sollte. Zwei weitere baute er schräg durch die Insel, um einen Zugang zum Rest der Städte zu erreichen. Er erteilte ihnen [den Straßen] dann zu ihnen alle Ehren und Privilegien und verordnete ein Gesetz, nach welchem jede darauf zugefügte Verletzung unter Strafe gestellt wurde. Aber wenn irgendjemand neugierig darauf ist, alles darüber zu wissen, was er bezüglich dessen verfügt hatte, so lasse ihn die Molmutinischen Gesetze [Molmutine Laws] lesen, welche Gildas der Historiker aus dem Britischen ins Lateinische und König Alfred ins Englische übersetzt haben. 6 Während Belinus so in Frieden und Ruhe herrschte, musste sein Bruder Brennius, der (wie vorher gesagt) an die Küsten von Gallien getrieben wurde, große Geistesqualen ertragen. Weil es ihm großen Kummer bereitete, aus seinem Land vertrieben worden zu sein und er nicht die Macht - besaß zurückzukehren und seinen Verlust zurückzubekommen. Da er nicht wusste, welchen Weg er beschreiten sollte, wandte er sich an die Prinzen von Gallien, begleitet von nur zwölf Männern. Und als er jedem von seinem Unglück erzählt hatte, aber von niemandem Unterstützung erhielt, ging er schließlich zu Seginus, Herzog der Allobroger, von dem er einen ehrenvollen Empfang erhielt. Während seines Aufenthalts hier wurde er mit dem Herzog so vertraut, sodass er der größte Favorit am Hofe wurde. Da er in allen Angelegenheiten, sowohl des Friedens als auch des Krieges, große Fähigkeiten zeigte. Sodass der Prinz ihn mit väterlicher Zuneigung liebte. Er war außerdem von anmutiger Erscheinung, groß und schlank von Gestalt und ein Fachmann auf der Jagd und der Vogeljagd, wie es seiner fürstliche Geburt entsprach. So groß war die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen,dass sich der Herzog entschloss, ihm seine einzige Tochter zur Frau zu geben und für den Fall, dass er selbst keinen männlichen Nachfolger haben sollte, benannte er ihn und seine Tochter, ihm in der Herrschaft des Herzogtums der Allobroger nach seinem Tod nachzufolgen. Wenn er aber noch einen Sohn haben sollte, versprach er ihm seiner Hilfe, gegen das Königreich Britannien zu marschieren. Dies war nicht nur der Wunsch des Herzogs alleine, sondern der von allen Edelleuten seines Hofes, bei denen er sich auch sehr eingeschmeichelt hatte. So wurde dann die Hochzeit ohne weitere Verzögerung feierlich begangen und die Prinzen des Landes huldigten ihm als dem Nachfolger auf dem Thron. Kaum war das Jahr zu Ende, da starb der Herzog und Brennius ergriff die Gelegenheit, die Prinzen des Landes, denen er vorher freundschaftlich verbunden war, förmlich auf seine Interessen zu verpflichten. Und das tat er, indem er sie aus dem Schatz des Herzogs, der im Laufe der Zeit von seinen Vorfahren gehortet worden war, großzügig beschenkte. Aber das, weswegen ihn die Allobroger am meisten schätzten, waren seine aufwendige Unterhaltungen und das Führen eines offenen Hauses für alle. 7 Als er so die allgemeine Zuneigung gewonnen hatte, begann er, sich mit sich selbst zu zurate zu gehen, wie er Rache an seinem Bruder Belinus nehmen könnte. Und als er seinen Untertanen seine Absichten darüber andeutete, stimmten sie einmütig mit ihm überein und erklärten ihre Bereitschaft mit ihm zu gehen, zu welchem Königreich auch immer er sie führen werde. So hatte er bald eine riesige Armee aufgestellt und, nachdem er mit Gallien einen Vertrag für den freien Durchgang durch ihr Land nach Britannien abgeschlossen hatte, rüstete er an der Küste von Neustrien eine Flotte aus, setzte Segel und erreichte mit gutem Wind die Insel. Als sein Bruder -Belinus das Gerücht seiner Ankunft zu Ohren kam, marschierte der, begleitet von der ganzen Macht des Königreichs, um ihn anzugreifen. Als aber die zwei Armeen zur Schlacht aufgestellt waren und im Begriff waren den Angriff zu beginnen, lief Conwenna, Thorpe: Tonuuenna. Walisisch ,Tonwen (Cooper). ihre Mutter, die noch lebte, in großer Hast durch die Reihen, voller Ungeduld, ihren Sohn, den sie seit Langem nicht gesehen hatte, wiederzusehen. Sobald sie mit zitternden Schritten den Ort erreichte, wo er stand, warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und versetzte ihm Küsse. Dann entblößte sie ihren Busen, wandte sich ihm mit [folgenden], von Seufzern unterbrochenen Worten zu: - "Mein Sohn, erinnere Dich an diesen Busen, der Dich gesäugt hat und an diesen Schoß, worin der Schöpfer aller Dinge Dich geformt hat und woraus er Dich in die Welt brachte, während er die größte Qual erlitt. Bei den Schmerzen denn, die ich für Dich ertragen habe, flehe ich Dich an, meine Bitte zu erhören: Vergib deinem Bruder und mäßige deinen Zorn. Du solltest Dich an ihm rächen,der Dir keine Wunde zugefügt hat. Denn worüber Du Dich beklagst, dass Du von ihm aus deinem Land vertreiben wurdest: Wenn Du gebührend das Ergebnis betrachtest, kann das in aller Strenge Ungerechtigkeit genannt werden? Er hat Dich nicht verbannt, um deine Stellung zu verschlechtern, sondern er hat Dich gezwungen, etwas Geringeres aufzugeben, damit Du eine höhere Würde erreichen konntest. Zuerst hattest Du nur einen Teil eines Königreichs und das unter der Oberhoheit Bruder. Sobald Du das verloren hattest, wurdest Du gleich zu ihm, indem Du das Königreich der Allobroger gewannst. Was hat er denn getan, als Dich von einem Vasallen zu einem König zumachen? Ziehe weiter in Betracht, dass der Streit zwischen euch nicht durch ihn, sondern durch Dich begonnen hat, der Du, mit dem Beistand des Königs von Norwegen, einen Aufstand gegen ihn angezettelt hast." Bewegt durch diese Darstellungen seiner Mutter, gehorchte er ihr, und legte nach eigenem Entschluss, mit einem beruhigten Geist, seinen Helm beiseite, und ging mit ihr geradewegs zu seinem Bruder. Belinus, der ihn sah, näherte sich mit friedlicher Miene, warf seine Waffen fortgeworfen und lief, um ihn zu umarmen. Sodass sie jetzt, ohne weitere Umstände, wieder Freunde wurden. Und als ihre Armeen entwaffnet waren, marschierten sie zusammen mit ihnen friedlich zusammen nach Trinovantum. Und hier, nachdem sie beraten hatten, was zu unternehmen sei, bereiteten sie sich vor, ihre verbündete Armee in die Provinz von Gallien zu führen und sich dieses gesamte Land zu unterwerfen. 8 Entsprechend setzten sie im nächsten Jahr nach Gallien über und begannen, dieses Land zu verwüsten. Als die Nachrichten sich über viele Länder verbreiteten, gingen alle geringen Könige der Franken ein Bündnis ein und zogen aus, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Aber der Sieg fiel Belinus und Brennius zu und die Franken flohen mit ihren geschlagenen Kräften. Und die Briten und Allobroger, erhöht durch ihren Erfolg, unterließen es, sie zu verfolgen, bis sie ihre Könige weggebracht und ihnen ihre Macht vermindert hatten. Dann befestigten sie die Städte, die sie eingenommen hatten und sie brachten in weniger als einem Jahr das ganze Königreich in ihre Abhängigkeit. Schließlich, nach Zerschlagung der Provinzen, marschierten sie mit ihrer ganzen Armee auf Rom und zerstörten die Städte und Dörfer, als sie durch Italien zogen. 9 Zu jener Zeit waren die zwei Konsuln Roms Gabius und Porsenna, Es gibt keinen Bericht über einen Konsul Gabius oder Porsenna - siehe die Liste der Konsuln der römischen Republik. Quintus Fabius war ein konsularer Tribun, der an den Ereignissen von 390 v. Chr. beteiligt war. Lars Porsena war nach römischen Überlieferungen König der Etrusker in der Zeit von Tarquinius Superbus. für die Regierung des Landes verantwortlich. Als sie sahen, dass kein Land imstande war, der Macht von Belinus und Brennius zu widerstehen, kamen sie, mit der Zustimmung des Senats zu ihnen, um Frieden und Freundschaft zu begehren. Sie boten auch große Geschenke von Gold und Silber an und waren bereit, einen jährlichen Tribut zu zahlen, vorausgesetzt, dass sie weiterhin ihr eigenes Leben in Frieden genießen könnten. Die zwei Könige gaben, nachdem sie noch Geiseln von ihnen genommen hatten, ihrer Bitte nach und zogen ihre Kräfte nach Deutschland zurück. Während ihre Armee die Menschen dort drangsalierte, bereuten die Römer ihre Abmachung, fassten wieder Mut und gingen hin, die Deutschen zu unterstützen. Dieser Schritt brachte die Könige im äußersten Maße gegen sie auf und sie überlegten sich Maßnahmen, wie man einen Krieg mit beiden Nationen fortsetzen könne. Denn vor Größe der italienischen Armee grauste ihnen. Das Ergebnis ihrer Beratung war, dass Belinus mit den Briten in Deutschland blieb, um den Feind dort zu bekämpfen,während Brennius und seine Armee nach Rom marschierten. Nach der Beratung marschierte Belinus mit seiner Armee noch in derselben Nacht schnell los und besetzte ein Tal, durch das der Feind ziehen musste, und verbarg sich dort in Erwartung ihrer Ankunft. Am nächsten Tag kamen die Italiker in vollständiger Marschordnung zu diesem Ort. Als sie aber das Tal sahen, in dem die Rüstungen des Feinds glitzerten, gerieten sie in Verwirrung, da sie dachten, dass Brennius und die gallischen Senonen dort seien. Diese günstige Gelegenheit nutzend, brach -Belinus plötzlich hervor und fiel wild über sie her: die Römer andererseits, so völlig überrascht, flohen vom [Schlacht-'']Feld, unbewaffnet und ohne jede Ordnung. Belinus aber gab ihnen Pardon und wurde nur durch die aufkommende Nacht, davon gehindert, sie vollständig zu vernichten. Nach diesem Sieg wandte er geradewegs Brennius zu, der Rom bereits drei Tage lang belagert hatte. Dann, als sich ihre Armeen zusammengeschlossen hatten, griffen sie die Stadt auf jeder Seite an und waren bestrebt, die Mauern einzuebnen: Und sie errichteten, um einen noch größeren Schrecken in der belagerten Stadt zu erzeugen, vor den Toren der Stadt Galgen und drohten die Geiseln, die ihnen übergeben worden waren, aufzuhängen, wenn sie sich nicht ergeben würden. Aber die Römer ließen sich nicht durch das Leiden ihrer Söhne und Verwandten bewegen. Sie verteidigten sich unbeugsam und entschlossen weiter. So brachen sie manchmal die Kraft der Maschinen des Feindes mit Hilfe von eigenen Maschinen, manchmal schlugen sie einem Schauer von Pfeilen von den Mauern zurück. Das erzürnte die zwei Brüder, sodass sie befahlen, vierundzwanzig ihrer edelsten Geiseln im Angesicht ihrer Eltern aufzuhängen. Die Römer wurden jedoch durch das Schauspiel nur noch mehr gestählt. Und als sie eine Nachricht von Gabius und Porsenna, ihren Konsuln, erhielten, dass sie am nächsten Tag zu ihrer Hilfe kommen würden, entschlossen sie sich, aus der Stadt auszubrechen und dem Feind eine Schlacht zu liefern. Als sie ihre Truppen in der Ordnung brachten, erschienen die Konsuln mit ihren wieder versammelten Kräften, die zum Angriff marschierten und in engen Reihen vorwärts gingen. Sie fielen völlig überraschend über die Briten und Allobroger her und, mit den ausbrechenden Stadtbewohner vereinigt, töteten sie keine geringe Anzahl [''ihrer Feinde]. Die Brüder, die in großer Trauer waren, als sie die Vernichtung ihren Soldaten sahen, begannen, ihre Männer zu sammeln, und indem oftmals über den Feind hereinbrachen, zwangen sie diesen, sich zurückzuziehen. Schließlich gewannen die Brüder, nach dem Verlust von vielen Tausend tapferen Männern an beiden Seiten, die Oberhand und nahmen die Stadt ein, allerdings nicht eher, als bis Gabius getötet und Porsenna gefangen genommen war. Nachdem sie dies getan hatten, teilten sieden ganzen verborgenen Schatz der Stadt unter ihren Männern auf. 10 Nach diesem vollständigen Sieg blieb Brennius in Italien, wo er außerordentliche Gewaltherrschaft über die Menschen ausübte. Da seine restlichen Handlungen und sein Tod in den römischen Geschichten beschrieben sind, werde ich hier darüber hinweggehen, um Langatmigkeit zu vermeiden und ich werde mich nicht darin einmischen, was andere behandelt haben. Das ist meiner Absicht fremd. Brennus, Anführer der gallischen Senonen plünderte 387 v.Chr. Rom. Er wurde endgültig vom Diktator Marcus Furius Camillus besiegt. Belinus aber kehrte ist nach Britannien zurück, das er für den Rest seines Lebens in Frieden regierte. Er stellte die Städte wieder her, die zerstört waren und baute viele neue. Zum Schluss baute er ein am Fluss Uske in der Nähe des Meeres von Severn, die lange Zeit Caerosc genannt wurde, und die Hauptstadt von Dimetia war. Aber nach der Invasion der Römer verlor sie ihren früheren Namen und wurde die "Stadt der Legionen" genannt, nach den römischen Legionen, die dort gewöhnlich ihre Winterquartier aufschlugen. Er baute auch ein Tor von wunderbarer Anordnung in Trinovantum am Ufer der Themse, das die Bürger bis in unsere Zeit nach seinem Namen Billingsgate nennen. Darüber baute er einen erstaunlich großen Turm und darunter einen Hafen oder Kai für Schiffe. Er wachte streng über die Gesetze und stellte die Gesetze seines Vaters überall im Königreich wieder her. In seinen Tagen waren die Menschen mit einem so großen Überfluss an Reichtümern gesegnet, wie es ihn, so wird gesagt, zu keinem Zeitalter vorher oder danach je gab. Am Ende seiner Tage wurde sein Körper schließlich verbrannt und die Asche wurde in einer goldenen Urne gegeben, die in Trinovantum mit wunderbarer Kunst auf der Spitze des oben erwähnten Turms aufgestellt wurde. 11 Ihm folgte sein Sohn Gurgiunt Brabtruc Thorpe: Gurguit Barbtruc. Walisisch Gwrgant Varf Drwch ("Gwrgant Grimbeard", Cooper). nach. Ein nüchterner vernünftiger Prinz, der dem Beispiel seines Vaters in all seinen Handlungen folgte, und er liebte den Frieden und das Recht. Als einige benachbarte Provinzen gegen ihn rebellierten, unterdrückte er, da er den Mut seines Vaters geerbt hatte, ihre Anmaßung in mehreren heftigen Kämpfen und unterwarf sie vollständig. Unter vielen anderen geschah es, dass der König der Daker, der zur Zeit seines Vaters Tribut gezahlt hatte, nicht nur den Tribut zurückhielt, sondern auch sämtliche Huldigung an ihn abgelehnte. Das nahm er ihm ernstlich übel und setzte in einer Flotte nach Dakien, oder Dänemark über, wo er die Menschen in einem grausamsten Krieg drangsalierte, ihren König tötete und das Land in seine frühere Abhängigkeit brachte. 12 Zu der Zeit, als er von seiner Eroberung der Orkneyinseln nach Hause zurückkam, fand er dort dreißig Schiffe voll mit Männern und Frauen. Und nachdem er sich bei ihnen erkundigt hatte,was der Grund für ihr Kommen sei, näherte sich ihm ihr Anführer, Partholoim genannt, In der irischen Mythologie war Partolón der Anführer der ersten Besiedlung Ireland nach der Sintflut. Geoffrey fand ihn vermutlich in der Historia Brittonum (Kapitel 13), ein walisisch-lateinische Geschichtswerk aus dem 9. Jahrhundert. auf eine respektvolle und demütige Weise und bat um Entschuldigung und Frieden. Er erzählte ihm, dass er aus Spanien vertrieben worden war, und dass er auf der Suche nach einer Heimstatt über jene Meere segele. Er wünschte sich auch einen kleinen Teil Britanniens, um darin zu wohnen, damit sie ihre mühsamen Wanderungen beenden könnten. Denn es jetzt bereits eineinhalb Jahre her, seitdem er aus seinem Land vertrieben worden war, die er und seine Begleiter auf See gewesen waren. Als Gurgiunt Brabtruc begriff, dass sie aus Spanien kamen und Barclenses genannt wurden, gewährte er ihnen ihr Ersuchen und sandte Männer mit ihnen nach Irland, das damals völlig unbewohnt war, und übertrug es ihnen dort wuchsen sie und nahmen an Zahl zu und sie besaßen die Insel bis zum heutigen Tag. Danach beendete Gurgiunt Brabtruc seine Tage in Frieden und wurde in der ,Stadt der Legionen‘ begraben. Diese hatte er, nach dem Tod seines Vaters, mit Gebäuden geschmückt und mit Mauern befestigt. 13 Nach ihm trug Guithelin Walisisch ,Kyhylyn‘ (Cooper). sein ganzes Leben lang die Krone und er behandelte seine Untertanen mit Milde und Zuneigung. Er hatte eine edle Dame als Frau mit Namen Martia, die in allen Arten der Lehre bewandert war. Unter vieler anderer bewundernswerter Erzeugnissen ihres Verstandes war sie die Autorin dessen, was die Briten ,Das Gesetz von Martian‘ nennen. Unter anderem hat König Alfred auch dies übersetzt und hat es in sächsischer Sprache ,Pa Marchitle Lage‘ genannt. oder ,Das Gesetz von Merican‘. Nach dem Tod von Guithelin verblieb die Regierungsgewalt des Königreichs in den Händen dieser Königin und ihres Sohnes Sisillius, der zu der Zeit erst sieben Jahre alt war und deshalb ungeeignet, die Regierungsgeschäfte alleine zu übernehmen. 14 Aus diesem Grund war der Mutter wegen ihres großen Verstandes und Urteilsvermögens die alleinige Leitung der Angelegenheiten [der Herrschaft] anvertraut. Nach ihrem Tod aber übernahm Sisillius Walisisch ,Saessyllt‘ (Cooper). die Krone und Herrschaft. Nach ihm regierte sein Sohn Kimarus, Walisisch ,Kynvarch‘ (Cooper). dem sein Bruder Danius Walisisch ,Daned‘ (Cooper). nachfolgte. Nach dessen Tod ging die Krone auf Morvidus, Walisisch ,Morydd‘ (Cooper). über, den er von seine Nebenfrau Tangustela hatte. Thorpe: Tanguesteaia. Er wäre ein Prinz von außergewöhnlicher Geltung gewesen, hätte er sich nicht einer übermäßigen Grausamkeit hingegeben, sodass er in seiner Wut niemanden verschonte, wenn eine Waffe in der Nähe war. Er war von anmutiger Erscheinung, äußerst großzügig und von riesiger Kraft. Und deshalb unfähig, die Macht der Herrschaft über das Königreich allein auszuüben. 15 Zu seiner Zeit kam der König von Morini mit einer großen Streitmacht in Northumberland an und begann, das Land zu zerstören. Morvidus aber marschierte mit der gesamten Streitmacht des Königreichs gegen ihn und kämpfte mit ihm. In diesem Kampf leitete er mehr, als der größte Teil seiner Armee. Und nach dem Sieg ließ er es nicht zu, dass auch nur einer der Feinde lebend entkam. Denn er befahl, dass sie nacheinander zu ihm gebracht wurden, sodass er seine Grausamkeit dadurch befriedigen konnte, dass er zusah, wie sie getötet wurden. Und als er dessen müde war, gab er den Befehl, dass sie lebendig gehäutet und verbrannt werden sollten. Während dieser und anderer abscheulicher Grausamkeiten geschah ein Unglück, das seine Schlechtigkeit zu einem Ende brachte. Eines Tages kam von den Küsten der Irischen See ein grausames Ungeheuer, das immer wieder Menschen an den Küsten des Meeres verschlang. Sobald er davon hörte, wagte er, dorthin zu gehen und allein mit ihm zusammenzustoßen. Als er vergebens seine ganzen Pfeile darauf verschossen hatte, eilte das Ungeheuer zu ihm hin und verschlang ihn mit offenem Maul wie einen kleinen Fisch. 16 Er hatte fünf Söhne, wovon der Älteste, Gorbonian, Walisisch ,Gwrviniaw‘ (Cooper). Der Name Garbaniaun erscheint in den Harleian Stammtafeln 10. den Thron bestieg. Es gab in seiner Zeit nicht einen, der das Gesetz und die Gerechtigkeit mehr liebte oder der ein umsichtigerer Gebieter der Menschen gewesen wäre. Die Durchführung der gebotenen Verehrung der Götter und dem Volk gerecht zu werden, war seine fortwährende Tätigkeit. In allen Städten Britanniens setzte er die Tempel der Götter instand und er baute viele neue. In all seinen Tagen war die Insel voller mit Reichtümern als alle Nachbarländer. Denn er unterstützt die Bauern bei ihrer Bewirtschaftung großzügig, indem er sie gegen jede Verletzung oder Unterdrückung durch ihre Herren schütze. Und die Soldaten belohnte er reichlich mit Geld, sodass es für keinen notwendig war, jemandem etwas Unrechtes anzutun. Mitten unter diesen und vielen anderen Taten der ihm innewohnenden Güte bezahlte er die Schuld der Natur und wurde in Trinovantum begraben. 17 Nach ihm wurde sein Bruder Arthgallo, Thorpe:Archgallo. Walisisch ,Arthal‘ (Cooper). mit der Krone geehrt und in all seinen Handlungen war er das vollkommene Gegenteil seines Bruders. Er tat alles, den Adel zu erniedrigen und und das gemeine Volk zu erhöhen. Er plünderte die Reichen aus und häufte durch solche Maßnahmen riesige Schätze an. Aber der Adel, zu stolz, seine Tyrannei länger zu ertragen, rebellierte gegen ihn und setzte ihn ab und erhob dann seinen Bruder Elidure, Walisisch ,Edlidyr‘ (Cooper). der später den Beinamen ,Der Fromme‘, oder ,gehorsam‘. erhielt. Das wegen seines Mitgefühls gegenüber Arthgallos Elend. Nachdem er die Königsherrschaft fünf Jahre lang innehatte, jagte er zufällig im Wald Calaterium. Dort traf er seinen abgesetzten Bruder. Denn der war durch mehrere Königreiche gereist, um Hilfe bei der Wiederherstellung seiner verlorenen Herrschaften zu erbitten, konnte aber niemanden dafür finden. Und da er war nicht mehr imstande, die Armut zu ertragen, auf die er herabgesetzt war, kehrte er zurück nach Britannien zurück, begleitet von nur zehn Männern. Mit dem Plan, sich zu denen zu begeben, die früher seine Freunde gewesen waren. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als er durch den Wald ritt, wurde er von Elidure, der das nicht erwartet hatte, gesehen. Der vergaß all das Verletzende, lief zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Nun nahm er seinen Bruder, nachdem er lange den Kummer seines Bruders bejammert hatte, mit sich in die Stadt Alclud, wo er ihn in seinem Bettraum verbarg. Danach täuschte er vor, dass er krank sei, und sandte Boten durch das ganze Königreich, dass sie [die Adligen] ihn besuchen kommen sollten. Als sie alle zusammen in der Stadt, in der er lag, eingetroffen waren, gab er die Anordnung, dass sie, einer nach dem anderen, sanft und ohne Geräusch in seinen Raum eintreten sollten. Dies unter dem Vorwand, dass ihr Gerede zu einer Störung in seinem Kopf führen werde, sollten sie alle zusammen da [in seinem Zimmer] sein. So betraten sie, indem sie seinen Befehl ausführten und ohne den kleinsten Verdacht, einer Absicht, nacheinander sein Haus. Elidure aber hatte seinen Dienern, die sich für die Aufgabe bereithielten, jedem von ihnen, sobald sie hereingegangen waren, seinen Kopf abzuschneiden, außer wenn sie sich wieder seinem Bruder Arthgallo fügen. So tat er es mit jedem Einzelnen von ihnen und zwang sie durch Angst, mit Arthgallo versöhnt zu werden. Als schließlich die Abmachung unterzeichnet war, führte Elidure Arthgallo nach York, wo er die Krone von seinem Kopf nahm und sie auf den seines Bruders setzte. Wegen dieser Handlung der außergewöhnlichen Zuneigung zu seinem Bruder erhielt er den Nachnamen ,Der Fromme‘. Arthgallo herrschte danach zehn Jahre lang und berichtigte seine ehemalige Misswirtschaft, indem er das völlig gegenteilige Maßnahmen verfolgte, das gemeine Volk erniedrigte und Männer von guter Herkunft förderte. Er gestattete es jedem, dass Eigene zu genießen und wandte das Gesetz strikt auf alle Menschen an. Zum Schluss ergriff ihn eine Krankheit. Er starb und wurde in der Stadt Kaerleir begraben. 18 Dann kam Elidure wieder auf den Thron und seine ehemalige Würde wurde wieder hergestellt. Aber während er in seiner Herrschaft er bei der Durchführung von Gnadenakten dem Beispiel seines ältesten Bruders Gorbonian folgte, hoben seine zwei restlichen Brüder, Vigenius Thorpe: Ingenius. Walisisch ,Owain‘ (Cooper). und Peredure, Walisisch ,Predyr‘ (Cooper). eine Armee aus und führten Krieg gegen ihn, in dem sie sich als siegreich erwiesen. Sie nahmen ihn gefangen und schlossen ihn im Turm in Trinovantum ein, wo sie einen Wächter für ihn aufstellten. Dann teilten sie das Königreich zwischen sich auf. Der Teil westlich vom Humber war der Anteil von Vigenius und der Rest mit ganz Alba fiel an Peredure. Nach sieben Jahren starb Vigenius und so kam das ganze Königreich an Peredure, der von dieser Zeit an die Menschen mit Großzügigkeit und Milde regierte, sodass er sogar seine älteren Brüder, die ihm vorangegangen waren, übertraf. Auch wurde Elidure jetzt nicht mehr erwähnt. Doch schließlich ereilte ihn ganz plötzlich das unwiderstehliche Schicksal und machte den Weg frei für die Befreiung Elidures aus dem Gefängnis und es brachte ihn zum dritten Mal auf den Thron. Er beendete seinen Lebensweg mit gerechten und tugendhaften Handlungen und er hinterließ nach dem Tod seinen Nachfolgern ein Beispiel an Gläubigkeit. 19 Als Elidure tot war, erfreute sich der Sohn von Gorbonian Walisisch ,Gwrviniaw‘ Sohn von ,Elidyr‘ (Cooper). an der Krone und er führte die kluge und vernünftige Herrschaft seines Onkels fort. Denn er verabscheute die Tyrannei und übte Recht und Milde an den Menschen aus. Und er wich auch niemals von den Regeln der Gerechtigkeit ab. Nach ihm herrschte Margan, Walisisch ,Morgan‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Arthgallo, hielt, durch die Beispieleseiner unmittelbaren Vorgänger angehalten, an einer Herrschaft in Frieden fest. Ihm folgte sein Bruder Enniaunus nach. Walisisch ,Einon‘ (Cooper). Der eine gegensätzliche Richtung einschlug und im sechsten Jahr seiner Herrschaft abgesetzt wurde, weil er einer tyrannischen statt einer gerechten und rechtmäßigen Herrschaft den Vorzug gab. An seine Stelle wurde sein Angehöriger Idwallo, Walisisch ,Eidwal‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Vigenius, gesetzt, der, durch den üblen Ausgang von Enniaunus ermahnt, zu einem strengen Beachter der Justiz und der Gleichheit wurde. Ihm folgte Runno, Walisisch ,Run‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Peredure nach, dessen Nachfolger Geruntius, Thorpe: Gerennus. Walisisch ,Geraint‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Edidure war. Nach ihm herrschte sein Sohn Catellus Walisisch ,Kadell‘ (Cooper).; nach Catellus, Coillus; Thorpe: Millus. Walisisch ,Coel‘ (Cooper). nach Coillus, Porrex; nach Porrex, Cherin. Dieser Prinz hatte drei Söhne, Fulgenius, Eldadus und Andragius, Walisisch ,Ffylgniws‘, ,Eidal‘ und ,Andras‘ (Cooper). die alle nacheinander herrschten. Dann folgt Urianus, Walisisch ,Yrien‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Andragius; nach dem herrschten in der Reihenfolge, Eliud, Walisisch ,Elvyrd‘ (Cooper). Cledaucus, Walisisch ,Klydoc‘ (Cooper). Cletonus, Thorpe: Clotenus. Walisisch ,Klydno‘ (Cooper). Gurgintius, Walisisch ,Gorwst‘ (Cooper). Merianus, Walisisch ,Mairiawn‘ (Cooper). Bleduno, Thorpe: Bledudo; Walisisch ,Blaiddyd‘ (Cooper). Cap, Walisisch ,Caff‘ (Cooper). Oenus, Walisisch ,Owain‘ (Cooper). Sisillius, Walisisch ,Sayssyllt‘ (Cooper). Blegabred. Thorpe: Beldgabred. Walisisch ,Blegywyrd‘ (Cooper). Dieser letzte Prinz, übertraf im Gesang und beim Spielen auf Musikinstrumente alle Musiker, die es vor ihm gegeben hatte, so dass er des Titels ,Gott der Narren‘ würdig erschien. Nach ihm herrschte sein Bruder Arthmail Thorpe: Archmail. Walisisch ,Arthmael‘ (Cooper).; nach Arthmail, Eldol; Walisisch ,Eidol‘ (Cooper). dem in dieser Reihe nachfolgten: Redion, Thorpe: Redon. Walisisch ,Rydion‘ (Cooper). Rederchius, Walisisch ,Rhydderch‘ (Cooper). Samuil Penissel, Walisisch ,Sawl Benn Ychel‘ (Cooper).Thompson & Gile nennen nur einen König, Samuilpenissel. Thorpe nennt zwei, "Samuil, Penessil". Es ist ein "Samuil pennissel" in den Harleian Genealogies # 19 aufgeführt. Pir, Walisisch ,Pirr‘ (Cooper). Capoir, Walisisch Kapeur (Cooper ). und Cligueillus Thorpe:Digueillus. Walisisch ,Manogan‘ (Cooper). der Sohn von Capoir, ein Mann, besonnen und mild und in all seinen Handlungen und der vor allen Dingen es zu seinem Anliegen gemacht hatte,wahre Gerechtigkeit unter seinen Leuten zu üben. 20 Ihm folgte seinem Sohn Heli, Walisisch ,Beli Mawr‘ (Cooper). nach, der vierzig Jahre lang herrschte. Er hatte drei Söhne, Lud, Cassibellaun und Nennius, von denen Lud, Walisisch,Llydd‘, ,Caswallon‘ und ,Nynniaw‘; die walisische Fassung im Jesus College MS LXI fügt einen Bruder hinzu, ,Llefelys‘ (Cooper). ,Cassibellaun‘ ist der historische Cassivellaunus, bekannt durch Caesar. der Älteste, nach dem Tod seines Vaters, in der Königsherrschaft nachfolgte. Er wurde wegen des Baus von Städten berühmt und für dafür, dass er die Mauern von Trinovantum wieder aufbaute und sie er auch noch mit unzähligen Türmen umgab. Auch befahl er den Bürgern, Häuser und alle anderen Arten von Bauten darin zu errichten, so dass keine Stadt in allen weit entfernten fremden Ländern schönere Paläste aufwiesen. Obendrein war er ein kriegerischer Mann, veranstaltete prachtvolle Feste und öffentliche Unterhaltungen. Und obwohl er viele andere Städte hatte, liebte er diese doch über alle anderen und wohnte darin den größeren Teil des Jahres. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie später Kaerlud und wegen der Verfälschung des Wortes wurde daraus Kaer-Londons. Und im Verlauf der Zeit wiederum durch die Änderung der Sprache ,London‘. Wie sie auch von Ausländer, die hier ankamen und dieses Land unterwarfen, ,Londres‘ genannt wurde. Schließlich wurde, als er tot war, sein Körper am Tor begraben, welches zu dieser Zeit in britische Sprache nach seinem Namen, Parthlud, und auf Sächsisch, Ludesgata genannt wurde. Die walisische Fassung in Jesus College MS LXI enthält die Geschichte von ,Llud und Llefelys‘, eine Fassung, die zum Mabinogion gehört (Cooper). Er hatte zwei Söhne, Androgeus Walisisch ,Avarwy‘ (Cooper). Der Name ,Androgeus‘ stammt von Beda, der es von Orosius übernahm. Einige Manuskripte schreiben eher wohl ,Andragorius‘ als richtig ,Mandubracius‘. und Tenuantius, Walisisch ,Tenefan‘, an anderer Stelle ,Trahayant‘ (Cooper). Dies scheint der historische ,Tasciovanus‘ zu sein, der sonst nur von Münzen bekannt ist. die wegen ihres Alters unfähig waren zu herrschen: Und deshalb wurde ihr Onkel Cassibellaun an ihrer Statt für die Königsherrschaft der Vorzug gegeben. Sobald er gekrönt war, begann er, seine Großzügigkeit und Herrlichkeit solchem Maße zu zeigen, dass seine Ruhm bis entfernte Königreiche reichte. Aus diesem Grund kamen alle Monarchen des ganzen Königreichs, um ihn auszustatten und nicht ihre Neffen. Gleichwohl konnte es -Cassibellaun, in einem Impuls von Gläubigkeit, nicht ertragen, dass sie ohne ihren Anteil am Königreich sein sollten, und übertrug ihnen deshalb wieder einen großen Teil davon. So hatte er Androgeus die Stadt Trinovantum mit dem Herzogtum Kent geschenkt und das Herzogtum Cornwalls dem Tenuantius. Er selbst aber übte, da er die Krone besaß, die Hoheitsgewalt über sie und alle anderen Prinzen der Insel aus. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae